Lord Urquahart
Lord Urquahart was a 2-term federal chancellor (PM) of the kingdom of Aethelnia from 301-302, and from 302-305. Personal life Francis Urquahart (birth 7th April 234 - died 4th July 307) was born a scion of the noble house of Urquahart. Studied history and politics at Saint Thomas College. Close, personal friend of HRM King William XVII of Aethelnia. Godfather of Marquess Thomas, heir presumptive. Career Started as a junior MP for the Labour party. Eventually becoming Chief Whip of the Labour Party. One of the party's strong men, he became a succesful candidate for party leader in 301, and subsequently becoming federal chancellor in 301. And being re-elected with a landslide victory in October 302 with an unprecendented mandate from the Aethelnian people. His political party becoming the first in Aethelnian history to reign alone, making clear the way for far-reaching reforms and policies. In late 305 the chancellor offered his government's resignation in order to pave the way for much needed, constitutional reforms. On 31st of December 305 Francis Urquahrt was finally created Lord Burghly by the king. This signalled the end of his political career, following Labour's 305 general elections defeat. Lord Burghly then enjoyed a short retirement, occassionally working as a political consultant, before reaching the end of his life in July 307. Controversy In August 303 controversy surrounded the chancellor, after a leading newspaper received information that the chancellor apparently attempted to outlaw any religiously-inspired political party in Aethelnia. The chancellor thought of enshrining anti-secularity laws into the Constitution, arguing: "there is no room in a secular society for political parties with a religious agenda." It has been widely considered to be an (unsuccesful) attack on his Cristian Democratic political rivals. An attack which backfired, and marked the beginning of the end for Labour's popularity with a considerable part of the Aethelnian electorate. After a private audience with HRM the king onboard the royal yacht Aethelnica, the chancellor then issued a statement, in which he "regrets having made statement during the privacy of (his) holidays, which endanger Aethelnia's constitutional system and the democratic values we uphold in the kingdom". The controversy marks one of the few direct interventions by the monarch in Aethelnian politics. Chancellorship Zeitgeist magazine wrote on the eve of the 305 general elections about Chancellor Urquahart's legacy: "The Labour government under Chancellor Sir Francis Urquhart secured an absolute majority, the first in modern times, and embarked on a rather radical legislative agenda, including introducing some surprisingly libertarian laws in legalising cannabis, abortion, euthanasia and stem cell research - a somewhat remarkable legacy for a party that brands itself as "centrist"! Famous quotes * "You might very well say that - I couldn't possibly comment." When in fact, he meant to say "yes". Famous throughout Aethelnia for answering like this to opposition members and journalists. * "Nothing lasts forever. Even the longest, the most glittering reign must come to an end some day" * "Comments worthy of a baffoon". (Aethelnian News 4, sept 17, 302) In response to comments made by Utanian govt. Cryer. * "OK, whose'got anything else we can make legal?" Jokingly in parliament, after having legalised stem cell research, same-sex marriages, same-sex adoption rights, cannabis and prostitution. * "We may not agree with his ideas, acts and policies, but we shall defend his right to life nevertheless, till our dying breath" After having granted Lysonian-convicted war criminal Caspian Veresh asylum on Aethelnian soil. Links tech link: Ian Richardson tech link: House of Cards BBC series Off to the polls - A Zeitgeist article website 305 general elections Summary information on the Chancery of Aethelnia Category:Politics Category:Aethelnia Category:People